Retrouvailles
by cissy1306
Summary: Derek revient auprès de son cher et tendre après 2 mois de séparation ... OS, pairing Reid/Morgan, NC-17


**Hello le peuplel ! Voici un mini OS écrit depuis fort longtemps que je publie. Disons que c'est un petit amuse-bouche en attendant d'avoir 1 fic plus consistante. Régalez-vous bien surtout :p **

**PS : Dans cette fic, mes chouchous forment un couple depuis 2 ans.**

Dans les bureaux du Quantico, Spencer et Emily discutent de leur dernière affaire.

Fraîchement revenue de New York, l'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner a réussi à coincer Tony Lawson, un pédophile récidiviste.

Prentiss remarque la mine contrariée de son ami :

_-Tout va bien Reid ?_

_-Oui c'est juste que_ … Chuchotant à voix basse ... _Derek me manque._

La jeune femme sourit. Bientôt deux mois que l'agent est parti à Atlanta. Strauss a demandé à Hotch d'envoyer un de ses agents en opération commando dans un réseau de drogue. Sans hésiter, il a choisi Morgan. Les adieux avec son homme ont été difficiles. Chaque seconde passée loin de son bel Apollon lui semble être une éternité.

_-T'en fais pas, il sera bientôt de retour … Comment il va ?_

_-Ça a l'air d'aller. Si tout va bien il revient dans une semaine._

Il est vrai que tous ont été surpris de les voir ensemble. Mais à dire vrai, il y avait depuis un moment des signes avant coureur. Pourtant, tous les opposent : d'un côté Morgan, séducteur et impulsif à souhait; de l'autre Reid, petit génie doté d'une déconcertante asociabilité .

Une relation fraternelle s'est peu à peu installée. Le métis éprouvait toujours le besoin de protéger Reid. Étant donné que ce dernier était le benjamin de l'équipe et le plus fragile, Derek prenait son rôle très au sérieux. De son côté, Spencer l'a considéré comme son confident après le départ de Gideon. Au fil du temps, le surdoué introverti et gauche a fait place à un homme plein d'assurance et plus extraverti, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation : Reid supportait de moins en moins les innombrables conquêtes de son ami tandis que celui-ci se comportait d'une manière étrange avec lui. Sans arrêt l'un pensait à l'autre. Tous deux ne se considéraient pas comme homosexuels, ils étaient tout simplement tombés amoureux.

Derek était persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas son petit génie alors que celui-ci se disait qu'un homme d'une telle envergure ne voudrait jamais de lui.

C'est lors d'une enquête difficile qu'ils se sont retrouvés à discuter. Durant des heures, chacun s'est confié. Au fur et à mesure, les langues se sont déliées. Conscients d'être passés près de la mort, les tourtereaux ont fini par s'avouer leur amour.

Décidant de ne pas se cacher, les deux hommes ont annoncé leur liaison à leurs collègues et amis. S'attendant à de la colère voir du mépris, leurs réactions ont été toutes autres y compris celle de leur patron. Bien entendu, il leur a recommandé d'être vivement discrets dans les locaux. Les femmes de l'équipe étaient surtout heureuses pour Reid. Lui aussi avait enfin le droit à sa parcelle d'amour après toutes les épreuves subies.

Depuis ce jour-là, les deux profilers nagent en plein bonheur. Spencer est plus démonstratif et prend davantage soin de lui, Derek n'a de yeux que pour son cadet. Plus aucune femme ne daigne attirer son champ de vision. Ils ont réussi à faire fusionner leurs différences pour devenir un couple solide. Ils sont compatibles sur tous les plans. Derrière son apparence d'asexué, Reid a un appétit sexuel insatiable. On peut dire qu'avec Derek Morgan il est servi ! Ayant cumulé un impressionnant tableau de chasse, l'aîné a toujours été friand de sexe. Bestial et sauvage, il a tout de même appris la douceur et la patience grâce à son chéri.

Pour le moment, Reid se traîne jusqu'à la machine à café, espérant retrouver un peu de tonus. Sans plus attendre, sa collègue se dirige vers Garcia et J.J pour conspirer. En effet, Derek est de retour depuis ce matin. Souhaitant faire la surprise à son amant, les agents gardent le secret. Avec discrétion, il a été salué l'équipe et s'est entretenu avec son boss. Aussi rare soit-il, Hotch lui a exprimé toute sa fierté et son soulagement de le revoir sain et sauf. Même si Morgan était taillé physiquement et moralement pour cette infiltration, elle n'en reste pas moins difficile. L'entretien s'est soldée par une poignée de main solennelle.

S'abreuvant de son café, Reid a le regard pensif. Évidemment, ses pensées se tournent vers son conjoint. Il ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui malgré leurs coups de fil quotidiens. Il se languit tellement de lui … Jamais il ne s'est mis dans un tel état de stress. Faut dire qu'il en est dingue de son Derek. Plongé dans ses songes, il ne remarque même pas qu'un corps vient de se plaquer contre le sien.

_-Hello Pretty boy._

Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, le cadet se retourne.

_-Derek …_

Sans gêne, il l'embrasse ardemment. Leurs langues valsent à un rythme effréné. Le petit génie s'agrippe à sa veste alors que le beau métis lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Manquant de s'époumoner, ils rompent leur baiser.

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué,_ susurre Morgan d'une voix chaude.

_-Toi aussi._

Ému, une larme glisse sur la joue de Reid aussitôt essuyée par son fiancé. Bien vite ils reprennent leur baiser ardent. Frôlant l'indécence, le couple s'arrête. Seulement, leurs regards assombris de désir s'accrochent. Sans plus attendre, le métis prend la main de son homme pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, sous les regards amusés de leurs collègues …

Les amoureux entrent dans la salle de repos déserte. Une fois la porte verrouillée et les stores baissés, leurs bouches s'écrasent avec force. Ce baiser n'est ni tendre ni doux. Il est juste sexuel.

Spencer malmène avec ses dents la lèvre de son concubin. Celui-ci le ramène contre son corps, faisant se toucher leurs érections. Entre gémissements et halètements, l'ambiance est plus que torride. Derek finit par pousser son petit génie contre le mur. La langue de l'aîné joue avec sa partenaire. Elles se trouvent, se lient, se repoussent. Pendant ce temps, Reid ôte le blouson en cuir ainsi que le tee-shirt du métis. Leurs lèvres parviennent enfin à se désunir. Tous deux se scrutent avec fièvre. Le cadet se mord la lèvre inférieure. Fou de désir, Morgan fait virevolter les boutons de sa chemise avant de la lui arracher. Il laisse ses doigts courir le long de son frêle torse puis se concentrer sur ses tétons gonflés par le plaisir. Il les suçote sous les geignements de son homme. D'une main agile, il parvient à abaisser son bas.

Après avoir subi cette délicieuse torture, le grand brun inverse les rôles. Derek se retrouve à son tour acculé au mur. Se délectant tout d'abord de sa musculature, Spencer se met ensuite à embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse. Il s'enquit à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, il observe son visage crispé ainsi que son souffle court. Satisfait, il continue à lécher son corps. Il dévie vers ses épaules pour déposer de petits baisers sur ses tatouages. Le métis émet un grognement avant d'empoigner ses cheveux. Estimant avoir assez joué, le benjamin retire d'un geste brusque son jean et son caleçon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre en bouche le fruit défendu, son amant le redresse pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il en profite pour reprendre sa place de dominant.

Collé au mur, le surdoué sent les mains de son homme agripper fermement ses fesses. En un tour de maître, il se retrouve dans ses bras. Enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, il gémit quand il sent le sexe imposant de son amant le pénétrer. Quelques lents vas-et-vients sont utiles afin que le petit génie s'habitue. Bien vite, les coups de reins gagnent en intensité. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Reid pousse un cri vite réprimé par la main de Morgan. Inutile d'alerter tout le QG ! Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek afin de faire un minimum de bruit. Le beau black lui mordille voracément son lobe d'oreille. Avec l'aide de sa main droite, il se met à le masturber au même rythme que ses assauts. Ceux-ci s'accélèrent jusqu'à en devenir insoutenables. Front contre front, les agents jouissent simultanément. Sentant le corps de son chéri trembler intensément, Morgan penche sa tête en arrière. Deux, trois allers-retours violents suffisent pour que Spencer éclabousse sa main de son sperme. Aussitôt, Derek halète avant de se décharger en lui.

Il se laisse tomber sur le sol, entraînant son amant contre lui. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils se sourient avant d'échanger un tendre baiser. Ils profitent du silence post orgasmique pour reprendre leurs esprits. Le couple unit une dernière fois leurs lèvres avant de se rhabiller. Main dans la main, les profilers se dirigent vers les ascenseurs pour rentrer dans leur petit nid douillet ...

Dans la soirée, Spencer se détend sous la douche. Son corps savonneux en contact avec l'eau chaude lui fait un bien fou. Même si il aurait aimé que son amant le rejoigne. Pour le moment, il s'affaire aux fourneaux, pour son plus grand bonheur. N'étant pas très doué en cuisine, Derek se charge de les nourrir. Un véritable cordon bleu !

Après cinq minutes de délectation, Reid sort de son cocon. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, il rejoint son amant dans la cuisine. Il jette un coup d'œil au menu : pâtes à la carbonara accompagné d'une tarte au citron. Voir son homme concentrer ainsi lui donne des idées pas très catholiques. Néanmoins, il les réprime et se contente de baisers papillons dans son cou. Tout sourire, le beau black se retourne pour lui donner un baiser fougueux. Tendrement enlacés, le couple s'accorde un moment de douceur. La séparation a été rude et ils comptent rattraper le temps perdu.

Dans les bras de l'autre, les amants se redécouvrent. Morgan enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de chéri tandis que ce dernier lui caresse le bouc.

Une fois leurs lèvres désunies, ils se regardent, plus amoureux que jamais.

_-Assieds toi, le dîner est servi._

Le cadet s'exécute. Son regard reste rivé sur son beau mâle. L'apprenti cuisinier leur sert le plat principal ainsi qu'un bon verre de rouge. Installés face à face, les tourtereaux se dévisagent tendrement. Ils lèvent leurs verres pour trinquer.

_-A nous._

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance intimiste. Dès la première bouchée, Reid est conquis :

_-C'est délicieux mon amour._

Ravi, l'intéressé lui dépose un tendre baiser. Spencer entame ses bavardages habituels. Pourtant Derek semble ailleurs. Il ne cesse de se triturer les ongles ce qui lui ne ressemble guère.

_-Tout ça pour dire que 20% des salariés sont … Derek tu m'écoutes ?_

Ce dernier sursaute à l'interpellation de son nom.

_-Oui, oui …_

_-Tu es sur que tout va bien ?_

Morgan soupire et finit par avouer.

_-Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose Spencer._

Pris de panique, le surdoué sent les larmes monter.

_-Ça y est tu vas me quitter. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je t'en veux pas tu sais. J sais même pas comment t'as pu sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi je …_

Un doigt met fin à ses folles pensées.

_-Calme toi mon cœur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter au contraire. Cette distance m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais fou de toi._

Désormais, c'est un Reid sceptique qui s'exprime.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'annoncer alors ?_

Durant plusieurs minutes, un silence pesant s'installe. Derek reste immobile. La peur s'empare de lui. Un sentiment humain qui est tellement rare chez lui. Faisant preuve de sang froid, il se ressaisit rapidement. Il sort de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il dépose face à son homme.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Ouvre la._

Pendant que Spencer déballe «son cadeau», son fiancé scrute chacune de ses réactions. Une fois la boîte ouverte, Reid écarquille les yeux face à son contenu.

_-Mais … mais … qu'est-ce que …_

Voyant qu'il n'arrive plus à prononcer trois mots à la suite, Morgan plonge son regard dans le sien :

_-C'est pas mon genre de faire ça… A vrai dire je n'y ai jamais pensé. Seulement, tout a changé quand je t'ai rencontré … Avant, les mots fidélité et stabilité m'étaient inconnus. Tu m'as aidé à en découvrir le sens. Ça fait deux ans qu'on vit le meilleur comme le pire et j'ai envie que ça continue._

Il fait une pause avant de prononcer ses derniers mots.

_-Spencer, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_

Celui-ci le fixe d'un regard ahuri. Il s'est attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Lui, le vilain petit canard, ne pensait jamais être un jour demandé en mariage ! Et surtout pas par l'homme de ses rêves. Toute sa vie, Reid a fui l'amour. Aujourd'hui il ne peut plus s'en passer. Avant, jamais il n'aurait accepté une telle proposition. A présent, son choix est tout autre :

_-Oui je veux t'épouser._

Prononcés d'une voix à peine audible, ces mots suffisent à faire trembler le grand Derek Morgan. Fou de joie, il se jette sur son ange pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Entre fous rires et baisers, les futurs mariés tournent un chapitre de leur vie pour en rédiger un autre, qui promet d'être aussi intense et riche que le précédent ...

**FIN**


End file.
